Capitol High
by TributeAndProud
Summary: When Katniss meets Peeta, she's convinced she won't fall for him. Will her year in high school change that? Lots of fluff and drama. Several things are changed from the book (Ex: Katniss is a good artist, and Peeta is good at sports). Katniss/Peeta. Gale/Johanna Finnick/Annie and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay so I know that there are a lot of senior year high school fanfics, but I wanted to do one with my take on it. So I hope you enjoy, review! If you can't tell. This takes place in St. Louis, Missouri, but some of the places are from the book. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

Chapter 1

Katniss POV:

"Katniss! Get up I thought you wanted to be early on your first day of school!" Prim calls to me from the hallway outside me room.  
"Fine, I'm up!" I groan to my younger sister and push my covers back and stretch. Today's going to be a long day.  
It's my senior year, and I'm starting at a new school, Capitol High. I'm not that nervous though because all of the other students are new too. Capitol High is only 12th grade, the two other schools around, Panem Prep and Hunger High feed into it though. They both go from 9th to 11th grade. I went to Hunger High, the less expensive school.  
I take a quick shower and go to my closet and pull out an evergreen tank top, black skinny jeans and black flats. I dutch braid my golden brown hair grab my father's hunting jacket and my bag and go down stairs to the kitchen.  
"Hey Little Duck!" I say to Prim when I hug her.  
She smiles up at me and says "Quack!"  
"So, excited for school?" I ask.  
"Yah, Rue is going to be there, so I'll have fun!" She smiles.  
"Good, you two better stay out of trouble," I tease her. She sticks her tongue out at me. "I got to go okay, have a great day." I grab an apple and run out the door.

Capitol High is only 2 blocks from my house, so I can walk instead of driving my beat up Honda. I love my car, but it's better to get a bit of exercise before I'm sitting at a desk all day.  
The sun's rays peek out from behind the clouds as I walk to school, warming me up on the brisk August morning. I whistle a four note tune and listen. I am not disappointed.  
A moment later a Mockingjay sings back the notes. The small birds are all over the St. Louis suburb where I live. My dad taught me to whistle/sing to them when I was younger. I miss him.  
The big school building comes into view a few minutes later, and I can already see the students entering the building. Sigh, so much for being early.  
I'm not exactly a people person. It's not that I don't like people, but I just don't trust them. Ever since my parents were murdered by one of their friends, I've been that way, distant, untrusting. Prim's been one of the only ones I let in.  
I'm greeted my shrieks and laughter when I walk through the doors. High school. I go to the office to pick up my schedule. A lady named Ms. Paylor hands it to me along with my locker number and combination. I thank her and leave the office, trying to find locker number 16 in the crowds of students.  
When I finally find it, I have to push my way through a group of very loud girls wearing buckets of make up. They're all from Panem Prep, so I don't recognize them. I dump my books in the locker and walk towards homeroom.  
"Hello, I'm Mr. Boggs, you can call me Boggs though. You are?" A teacher stops me at the door.  
"Katniss Everdeen."  
"Ah, okay. You are in the back of the room on the left side." Boggs points out my desk and I enter the empty classroom.  
I pull out my iPhone and text one of my only friends, Annie Cresta. She should be here today.  
_-Hey, where are you?-_  
_-Running late. My mom was yelling at me for not doing the laundry yesterday.-_  
_-Oh, you coming anytime soon?-_  
_-Yah. I'm in the office now. Who you got as a homeroom teacher?-_  
_-Boggs.-_  
_-Same! See you in a sec!-_  
_-Cool!-_  
"Hi, Peeta Mellark. You are...?" I look up from my phone to see this drop dead gorgeous guy. His eyes are an amazing blue like the ocean, and he has a head of blond curls. He's really strong looking and I can picture being held in those arms.  
'Stop, no boy's remember?' I tell myself.  
"Katniss, Katniss Everdeen." I hold out my hand.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm sitting next to you." He smiles and shakes my hand. His hand is warm and strong. He holds on a second too long and stares into my eyes. I quickly pull away and look to the door.  
"Katniss! I've missed you so much!" Annie runs over to me and gives me a hug.  
Annie is tiny, 5ft tall, skinny, but surprisingly really strong. Her hugs can crush you. She has pretty sea green eyes and curly brown hair. I've known her since a summer camp in 5th grade. We've been friends since.  
"Missed you too! What'd you do this summer?" I ask her.  
"The usual, pool and babysitting."  
"That's fun... I guess."  
"Well you certainly had fun this summer. How was Italy?"  
"You went to Italy?!" Peeta asks me butting into our conversation. "Yah, I go every other summer." I say to him and turn back to Annie who is now sitting to my right. "Awesome, we went to the beach almost every day." I hold up my tan arm. "It was strange without Dad though." I finish sadly.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Annie hugs me again.  
"Nah, I'll get used to it." I nod to the front of the room.  
Boggs is reading the rules. "I don't appreciate late students. If you are chronically late, a detention is in your future. Now to make sure there are no detentions today, I'm going to read role. You WILL say 'Here' nothing else.  
Annie Cresta?"  
"Here!"  
"Glimmer David?"  
"Oh, that's me! I'm here!" Says one of the blonds with lots of makeup. I hate her already.  
"Katniss Everdeen?"  
"Here." I sigh.  
"Clove Furman?"  
"Not here." Boggs glare at the girl who responds.  
"Gale Hawthorne?"  
"Here." I look to the right and I see Gale. He smiles at me. We've  
been friends since 9th grade. He's my only other friend besides Annie. We met hiking in the woods one day.  
"Cato Ludwig?"  
"Here."  
"Johanna Mason?"  
"Here." A girl with short brown hair says. She is wearing all black and looks troubled. Huh.  
"Peeta Mellark."  
"Here."  
"Finnick Odair?"  
"Here." A boy says sitting in front of me. He has bronze hair an when he turns, I can see his eyes match Annie's.  
"I like him!" Annie whispers to me. "I saw him around the pool this summer!"  
"Madge Undersee?"  
"I'm here!" Says a cheery blond girl.  
"All right you have 5 minutes before you first class. You can get up and talk." Boggs leaves the room and everyone gets up to go visit. That is except me and Annie.  
Gale comes and takes Peeta's seat.  
"Hey Catnip! Annie." He greets us.  
"I told you not to call me that Gale." I fake sigh and slug his shoulder. "Hey!" I stick my tongue out at him. "I missed you this summer. No one to hike with but Rory."  
"Oh poor you Gale." Annie say teasing him. "Your girlfriend replaced by your brother. Tragic." She shakes her head.  
"Katniss isn't my girlfriend!" Gale turns an interesting color red.  
"Yah well you'd like her to be!" Annie says whispering.  
"Hey!" He says turning redder.  
"It's okay Gale, you know she's joking." I pat his shoulder and laugh. "Humph." Gale looks at Annie who's giggling behind her hand.  
The bell rings a second later, dismissing us to class.  
"What do you two have next. I've got Literature with Haymitch." "Same!" Annie high fives me.  
"Bummer I have Special Defences with some guy named Betee." Gale pouts.  
"Why that?" I ask.  
"I want to work in the military, you know that."  
"Right sorry, see you at lunch presuming we don't have the next class together. Bye." I wave as he walks down the hall in a different direction.  
"So have you seen any guys yet that you like?" Annie raises, or tries to raise her eyebrows at me.  
"No."  
"Oh come on Katniss, tell me."  
"There is no one one I like."  
"Fine Katniss... What the heck!"  
We walk into history and see our teacher passed out on his desk. I walk over to him and poke his head. No movement. I grab a cup from his desk and run into the bathroom. I come back with a cup full of ice cold water, and dump it on his head.  
"Gaaaaaaaaa!" Haymitch screams and jumps to his feet. "What did I miss?! Why am I all wet?"  
I drop the cup behind my back. "Excuse me? Where should we sit?" "Anywhere." He gets up and stumbles to the board and begins to write on it, looking off of a sheet of paper.  
Annie leads me to a pod of 4 by the window. We sit down and dump our books on the table. The students being to trickle in and I pull out my phone to play Angry Birds.  
"Really Katniss, you still play that game?" Annie asks.  
"Yes, I like it, anything wrong with that!"  
"No, chill. I'm just teasing you. I still play it too!" She laughs at my reaction and I go back to launching the birds.  
"Hey, nice seeing you two again." I look across from me and see Peeta sitting down at our table. "Do you mind that I'm sitting here?" "No." Annie chirps before I can say anything rude. "Well that's nice of you." He smiles at Annie and then at me, holding my gaze. He breaks it a second later, and a small smile plays in his lips. I look back at my phone and see a text from Annie.  
_-Peeta's cute! He likes you!-_  
_-Sure Annie. A guy that I met today likes me already.-_  
_-Hey, it's possible.-_  
I turn to her and raise my eyebrows. She looks at me in defeat and we both laugh.  
"Am I missing something?" Peeta asks us. Annie and I look at each other again and laugh. Peeta sighs and looks away.  
"Okay, the pods your sitting in will be where you sit for the rest of the year. They will also be your groups for our project." Haymitch announces to the class.  
"Sweet!" I whisper to Annie.  
"Now, what do you all know about mythology?" Haymitch asks.  
I raise me hand and he calls on me. "Mythology is the study of myths. Myths are made up stories from ancient civilizations about how our world came to be."  
"Correct Miss..." "Everdeen."  
"Okay, so our project today will be about lesser known myths. So no Greek or Roman for the project. I'll pass out a sheet with suitable myths and your pod can choose one. Details on how you should do the project are also on the sheet." Haymitch comes by the pod and drops some papers on the desk. "Now if you all don't mind, I'm going to sleep for the rest of class, so be quiet!"  
I grab a sheet and look it over. "Well, we could do this one. It's an Inuit myth about this woman who saves a baby polar bear. She raises it, and when it's older, it's the best fisher in their village. Some jealous men decide to kill the bear, so he runs away. Many years late the woman and the bear meet again and live together happily for the rest of their lives. What do you two think?"  
"I like it! We could do a video with my sister's toys. She has a polar bear!"  
"Ummm... sure. We can do that." Peeta says.  
"Cool, we can go to Annie's place after school tomorrow to film and work on the script now." I say cheerfully.  
"Okay, should I just walk over?" Peeta asks.  
"Sure!" Annie nods and pulls out her laptop to begin typing. I go back to playing Angry Birds and Peeta pulls out a notebook.  
A while later, Annie finishes. "Done!" She cries. I look up sharply and see Peeta staring at me.  
"Cool Annie. Can I help you Peeta?!" I say rudely.  
"Uh, no, I'm fine." He goes back to the notebook. I turn to Annie, raise my eyebrows pointedly at Peeta, and she bursts out laughing. "Shhhhhh, Haymitch!" I point to our teacher which makes Annie laugh even more. Sigh. "I'll be back in a sec, I'm getting a drink." I say to Annie. She nods and I get up.  
When I walk past Peeta, I take a look at what he's doing. I barely hold in a small gasp when I see he was drawing me! I run out of the room, head spinning. Why is he doing that?

In the lunch room, I sit at a table in the corner with Annie and Gale watching people, our favorite hobby. At Hunger High, we would do it all the time, watch people and judge how they look. One day we saw one of the teachers wearing 5 shirts and three jackets, all different colors. We've also seen a few kids with two different shoes on. Not the most exciting thing to do, but interesting all the same.  
"Look at that getup!" Gale points at a woman wearing all pink and a curly blond wig. She looks like someone spilled paint all over her. "Geez, fashion disaster gone worse anyone?" I crack up.  
"Tell me about it. That's Effie, she's the guidance councillor." Annie giggles, "I think she needs counseling on is her clothing!"  
"I'll trade you a Hershey bar for a Kit-Kat Annie." I hold out the chocolate once we've recovered from our laughter, and Annie grabs it, giving me her's in return. We've done that everyday since 8th grade.  
"Some things never change." Gale sighs and I punch him. "Like that." I look up and I see Peeta watching me. What is with him? I glare at him and he says something to Finnick. Hmmmm..

**AN: so what did you think? Should I continue? I would appreciate some reviews! And I'm sorry to say that all of my chapters won't be as long as this one. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. They help motivate me to write.**

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

Chapter 2

Peeta POV

Katniss looks over to my table and her eyes narrow into a glare.

I turn to Finnick and ask "Do you know why she does that?"

"Who does what?"

"Katniss glares at everyone who looks at her."

"Oh, you like her."

"No!" I say too quickly.

"Pete, it's obvious. Your drawing pictures of her and staring at her."

"Fine, I do. You know me too well."

"Peeta, I've known you since before kindergarten. We're practically brothers."

"True." I take a bite of my burger. It's not bad, but it needs fresh bread. "You still didn't answer my question Finny."

"Don't call me that! Oh, and yah, I asked about her earlier. The guy that's sitting with her, his name's Gale, I asked him about Katniss. He said that she doesn't like anyone, at all besides him and Annie, her friend. Katniss pretty much hates guys. She won't even talk to them."

"Well she's talked to me!" I smile and feel good about myself. Maybe she likes me!

"Hurray for small miracles. They aren't dating, but it seems that Gale has claimed her."

"Oh..." I shove a cookie in my mouth so I don't say anything.

"Do you see Annie?" I nod when he points at her. She and Katniss are leaving the cafeteria laughing about something."I met her at the pool this summer. She is HOT, in a bikini."

"Really Finnick? Is that necessary?" I shake my head. "Well I bet you that you wouldn't mind seeing Katniss in one." He raises his eyebrows and I shut up. "See!" He knows he's won this argument. "Anyway, she doesn't know I have it, but I stole her phone one day at the pool and I got her number!" I laugh and we get up to leave.

"You planning to ask her out?" I say already knowing the answer.

"Eventually yah. But I'm going to wait for a while. Make sure there's no other girls first. You know what I mean?"

"No, I would just go with it already... See you later. I have art which I'm guessing you don't have." I say when we're outside the cafeteria.

"Uh yah. Why would I have art again? I mean, I'm just that talented that I failed an elective!" He strikes a a ridiculous pose and runs down the now crowded hallway.

I turn in the opposite direction and push my way through a bunch of girls who went to Panem Prep with me. Being cheerleaders, I saw them a lot last year because I play football, basketball and baseball. They all flutter their eyelashes at me when I cut through. I restrain myself from rolling my eyes. I don't really like them, I think their all fake.

When I reach the class room, I'm happy to see Katniss in the class. She sits by the teacher already working on a project.

I want to sit by her, but two of my team mates, Brutus and Gloss, wave me over to where they sit in the back of the room.

When I walk past Katniss, I see she's sketching a bird in flight with an arrow coming towards it from trees in the background. She is a great artist if I say so myself. Almost better than me, and that's saying something!

"Peeta! How you been this summer? We missed you at football practice last Tuesday. If you want the quarterback spot you better come next week. Coach wouldn't be happy if you missed again." Brutus says cheerfully, almost glad that I won't get the spot.

"I've been good and busy. I was working at the bakery on Tuesday. Rye and Levin were out of town so I had to fill their slot. I'll be there next week though." Brutus looks a bit disappointed and I laugh to myself. That position is mine!

"So Peeta doing anything after school?" Gloss asks me.

"Uh no, unless you count homework." I glance over at Katniss but she is engrossed in her art.

"Your playing paint ball with us then. In the woods by the Seam at 4 o'clock. Bring your gun."

I nod and get up to ask the teacher what we're doing. She informs me that we're doing free drawing and not to make a lot of noise.

When I walk back to my seat, I see Katniss glaring at me. She must hate me or something.

I'd met Katniss before today, but I doubt she would remember. Our parents were friends were friends when we were younger, maybe when we were 4.

Anyway, the Everdeens came over for dinner one night. Katniss was wearing a pretty blue dress and her hair was in two small braids. We spent the entire night watching Finding Nemo and The Beauty and the Beast. I remember telling Katniss that she was Belle and I was the Beast. She didn't agree and we got into a popcorn throwing fight. She had popcorn all over her and a piece was stuck in her hair. I pulled it out and just the way she laughed, made me fall for her.

I've dated girls since, but Katniss wad always there in my mind. Earlier in homeroom I thought I might have a chance, but the way she was gleaning I'm not so sure now.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the wait, I've been on vacation and I went to a week long Hunger Games Camp...**

** Thanks for all the feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

Chapter 3

Katniss POV:

"In art, I heard Peeta say he's going to go play paintball in the woods with his friends. You think it'd be all right to go to the woods still?" I ask Annie.

She grabs a bag of sour gummy worms off the shelf and I get sour cherries. We're in Mobil On The Run getting snacks and slushies. "Yah, we'll be fine. We can take an umbrella anyway. It's supposed to rain this afternoon."

"Okay. How much?" I ask the lady behind the counter.

"$4.89." I hand her the cash and we walk outside into the heat. It's a change from the cool morning. It's overcast though, and the clouds hang low in the sky.

We walk down a small side street next to Mobil and slurp our drinks. We cut across someone's lawn to a hidden path into the woods. We walk along until we reach the main path. Annie goes to the right, the direction of our favorite spot.

Besides the chirping of the birds and the rustling of the birds, I can hear lots of yelling and cursing.

"My guess is that the guys are playing already." Annie says rolling her eyes.

"No shit Sherlock." We whip around and see Johanna Mason, the goth girl from homeroom. "They've been playing for half an hour all ready. They saw me earlier and tried to shoot me." She shows us her paint splattered side. "I wanted to get revenge. Either of you too got any ideas?"

"Yes..." I say uncertainly.

"No." Annie says at the exact same time.

Johanna laughs and looks at me expectantly.

"You could steal their guns and ambush them." I say.

"You mean we?" Johanna laughs again, "You two are doing it with me! I like you guys, want to be my friends? I don't have any..."

"Sure! We'll be your friends." Annie says happily. She's crazy that girl is.

"Cool. What do you say about Kat's plan, do it with me?" She walks past us and down the path towards the yelling of the boys.

I look at Annie and shrug. "It could be fun. I'm in." Annie nods and we follow Johanna through the woods.

After walking for about 4 minutes, we begin to see paint splattered trees and plants. The boys aren't here now, it they were recently. We find their stack of spare guns a moment later. There are 5 extra along with enough amo for each. All three of us grab a gun and run back up the hill.

We stop when we find a a good hiding spot off the path. I climb a tree and position myself in a shooting pose and and watch Annie and Johanna. Annie hides herself in a big bush while Johanna hides behind a large boulder. We wait...

After 10 boring minutes, we hear the guys coming back to reload. There are about 10 of them, but I only know 3 of them, Peeta, Gloss and Brutus. I signal to the other two girls by whistling my Mockingjay tune. We all raise our guns and fire!

Literally all hell breaks loose.

The guys freak! Not knowing where the paint is coming from, they begin to shoot at each other. Gloss gets a paint ball in his face turning it hot pink. I think Johanna did it. I manage to hit Peeta twice, one in the side and on his leg. They make bright green displays. Annie is unable to aim correctly, so her paint balls ballast go flying everywhere.

Finally, Brutus realizes that that someone else is shooting them. The guys start to look for us, and while Johanna and Annie escape capture, the guys find me in my tree.

"So you thought it'd be funny to steal our guns did you?" Brutus snarles at me.

"Yes I did." I say cockily and I stick my tongue out at him.

"We should teach you a lesson!" Gloss, who now has cleaned the pink paint off his goggles starts to climb the tree. He barely makes it half of the way up before the branch cracks beneath his weight. He lets out a string of curses when he lands on his back.

I laugh and shoot him in the stomach. He glares up at me and fires back, missing me completely. "Try again!" I tease him.

"Bitch!" He calls back.

Brutus then uses his gun and tries to shoot me. Though better than Gloss' shots, they still miss. He tries again and actually manages to hit the bottom of my shoe, staining it electric blue.

Peeta though, stands there staring up at me with almost a look of sorrow. Like he's not glad I'm stuck up here, like he wants to help me. I think back to Annie's words saying he likes me, but I shake my head. No one could possibly like me, and I don't like him, so there's no big deal.

"Lets just go guys, there's no point." Peeta eventually says to his teammates. "Finnick, Chaff, Thresh?" The three guys follow him as he turns to leave. Glaring up at me, the others follow. I shoot both Gloss and Brutus once there backs are turned.

"We'll get you Katniss, just you wait!" Brutus says with an evil glint in his eyes. He is the last to leave the base of the tree.

I wait for about five minutes before climbing down. I drop the gun and run in the direction that my friends took. I find them sitting alongside the creek where Johanna is mutilating gummy bears and throwing them in the water.

"Hey Hey you guys abandoned me! What was that for!" I joke.

Annie laughs and continues drinking her slushie. I sit down beside them and we sit in silence until it begins to rain.

"What the hell!" Johanna runs off leaving Annie and I to walk home. I shake my head and think what an odd group we are.

**AN: So I hope you enjoyed it. I have writers block and I'm not sure what to do next. Any ideas? Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update, school just started and I've had a lot of homework in the past two weeks. I'll try to update when I can but I don't know how often that will be.**

**Nothing much else to say beside that I don't own the Hunger Games. Hope you enjoy!**

Annie POV:

Ding-dong.

I get up from the couch and walk to the door. I peer through the window in the door before opening it.

"Hi Peeta! You got snacks?" I say surprised and step out of the way and motion him inside.

"Hi Annie, is Katniss here yet?" I shake my head and his face drops a little. He totally likes her! "Yah I brought candy." He shows me a big bag of Sour Patch Kids.

"Follow me." I tell him and go down to the basement where we're filming. I've taken out all of my sister's figurines that we'll use in the movie and made three different sets for them. One is an icy landscape, bother the interior of a house and the third, a village.

The door opens upstairs and I don't worry about it. My house is like a second home for Katniss as is her's for me. I hear her walk across the floor and then down the stairs.

"Hi." She says once she sees us. Peeta's face brightens considerably and he smiles at her. I wave and go back to setting up the video camera. Katniss sits down next to me and inspects the figurine that is going to be the woman who finds the polar bear.

"Okay, the cameras ready." I say after a few minutes of silence. "Can you help me tie stings on the toys, that way our hands don't get in the shot."

"Sure." Katniss and Peeta say in unison. They both look at the other, but Peeta smiles and Katniss's face is expressionless. Poor Peeta. Katniss cuts up some white sewing thread and hands pieces to me and Peeta. We tie the strings around the necks of the people and experiment how they will look on camera.

"I think they look fine, we can start now." I push start on the camera and make the old woman walk through the icy landscape. Peeta begins to read the narration.

"In an Inuit town, there once was an old widow who lived by herself because he husband had died and she had no children. She had no one to catch or cook for her so other people in the village had to share with her. One day though she was walking through the arctic when she saw something." Katniss makes the bear walk across the screen to the woman. "The polar bear cub was all alone too, so the woman took him home with her."

I change the scene to the woman's house and begin to read. "The woman called the bear Kunick and raised him as her own. The children of the village taught Kunick to fish and he eventually became the best fisher in the village." Katniss and Peeta make a bunch of little children come on screen along with a pond and fish.

Katniss starts to read next, "Eventually the men of the village became very jealous. They wanted to kill Kunick so that he would not take away fish from the other men. While they were plotting one night, a little boy heard them and went to tell the old woman. He told her all that they had said and went on his way. The old woman, thought it broke her heart, had to send Kunick away so he would not be killed."

We show the men then go back to the woman's house and her sending Kunick away.

"After a year without Kunick, the woman became very sad an would not speak to anyone. She decided that she would go look for Kunick or die trying. She packed up food and went on her way. She eventually found him, and the returned to the village." Peeta finishes and I start up again.

"The men of the village apologized and welcomed back Kunick, for they had not had enough to eat when he was gone. They live happily until the end of their days." I finish and turn off the camera. "Well that went well." I smile at Peeta and Katniss. Peeta smiles back, but Katniss has an evil grin on her face. She snickers and looks away. "What did you do?!"

"Nothing." She bursts out laughing and points to the set of the village.

"OMG Katniss." Peeta points to a 3D tree and we both begin to laugh. Katniss had tied one of the men in the tree and it looks like a Hanging Tree. We laugh for a while before Katniss and Peeta say they have to leave. They help me clean up and we go back upstairs. I open the door for them and wave goodbye.

I am just sitting down on the couch when I hear my phone buzz. I grab it and see a text that says. 'Hey beautiful, what to grab pizza?'

**AN: I know cliffy, sorry for that and that this was just a filler... I hope to update ASAP.**


End file.
